A Captain's Duty
by Vagabond76
Summary: Robin's new addiction upsets Nami and Now it's Luffy's job to settle the situation. Will Luffy be pulled into the addiction as well? Futa Robin on Male Luffy don't like don't read! Enjoy!


**Hey it's vagabond here and I am an unabashed pervert! Now this is my first time writing a lemon so if you have any pointers let me know through PM. Anyway this was inspired by a LuffyxRobin Doujin I read and thought was sexy it will be 2 or 3 parts so enjoy! ;) Read and Review lol**

Robin's desire

It was a long hot day on the thousand sunny as the crew did all they could to keep themselves cool. The Strawhats had the pool section of the ship open and were currently relaxing by it. With most of the men in the pool and Nami riding a float throwing the men a glare every time she was accidentally splashed by Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper. All the Strawhats were accounted for... All but Robin.

She had told them she felt unwell, and while Nami had offered to stay and make sure she was alright, Robin had insisted she was ok and only needed rest. But none of that explained her current situation as she held Nami's panties to her face and stroked her cock rapidly while moaning softly.

If she had to explain it during the two years the Strawhats had been separated Robin had trained in her abilities and had found the ability to grow a penis on accident. It had no uses in combat so she didn't think much of it but curiosity had gotten the best of her and she had grabbed her cock and experienced pleasure she hadn't imagined and had slowly become addicted.

In her spare time when not helping the revolutionary army she found a quiet spot and masturbated her new cock sighing in contentment as she came and it burst into flower peddles. She even stealthily stole Koala's panties when she could heightening her arousal. When her cock appeared it was like her whole mind needed sexual release automatically.

"Nami... I need you... I need you so much." Robin moaned as she sniffed the small and tight red thong Nami was fond of wear. She quickened her pace not sure how long she would have before the others would tire of the pool and come looking for her. Her precum oozed over making her strokes faster and faster until she pulled Nami's thong from her face and held them over the head of her cock.

"Take my load Nami!" Robin groaned as she humped into thong raising her ass off the bed with each pump. Finally covering the thong in a thick white substance Robins hips rolled one more time before her cock turned into flower peddles.

Robin's chest heaved up and down and a light sweat covered her naked body. Cursing lightly she smiled looking at the now stained panties before pulling herself up only to see an owl eyed Nami with her mouth slightly open.

"What. The. Fuck." Nami barely managed out before she turned and ran out the door. Robin was quick to pull on her cloths and try to rush after Nami in an attempt to explain but ran into Ussop and Franky who were working on a project on the deck.

"Oi Robin what's the rush?" Franky asked tilting his glasses down and noticing the frantic look in the otherwise stoic Robin.

"Yeah it looks like you were just caught with your pants down." Ussop said not looking up from the piece of scrap he was tinkering with.

"Did either of you happen to see where Nami went? I need to speak with her." Robin spoke calming herself enough to throw off any suspicion the mechanics were feeling.

"Huh yeah I think she went to the aquarium." Franky pointed before watching Robin walk off in a semi rush.

"What's up with Robin?" Ussop asked before both he and Franky shrugged and went back to work.

Robin found herself in the Aquarium room before she could blink and saw Nami standing alone staring at the recently caught shark that Luffy had punched for trying to eat Brooke.

"Nami... I... about what you saw... I" Robin found herself lacking the words to explain her embarrassment at being caught.

"Robin... what were you doing in there? How did you... why did you... with my panties." Nami said giving Robin a confused sort of look the Robin had trouble reading.

"I was masturbating with a penis I can create through my devil fruit and I was using your panties because... I was fantasizing about you." Robin answered her face bright red and not looking towards Nami.

"And what? That means it's ok to use my panties to masturbate with my panties? I... I'd expect this with Sanji but not you.. for the time being I think it would be best if you stayed in the library for awhile." Nami said before walking out of the aquarium.

"That's probably best..." Robin said sad and dejected she sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Robin had never felt such embarrassment in her life and had never seen such a look from Nami either.

The rest of the night went by without event although some of the Strawhats could feel the slight void between Nami and Robin. At dinner Sanji was quick to pick up on Robin's saddened state while Nami was quicker to anger than usual.

Robin sighed into her book as she listened to the other Strawhats say goodnight to each other before heading to bed all but the loudest of them. Robin found it peculiar that she hadn't heard Luffy until she went to look up from her book and saw Luffy sitting upside down on a chair.

Staring at Robin without words he flipped around and sat Indian style.

Robin wondered if she could speak first but waited for Luffy to speak first.

"What happened between you and Nami?" Luffy asked very straightforward and very Luffylike.

"I made a mistake... and now Nami is upset." Robin said vaguely as she attempted to go back to reading before Luffy pressed the matter further.

"She said you had a dick." Luffy said bluntly before standing up and walking towards Robin.

"If that's what she said she clearly wasn't listening when I said I could create one with my ability. It's not permanent." Robin said putting down her book and standing up as Luffy approached.

"Why make it?" Luffy questioned finishing his approach and looking up and down Robin. Wondering where it could be created in such tight pants.

"For pleasure... I'm sure you can understand that." Robin said as she crossed her arms over her chested and felt her already tight pants tighten.

"I can but why use Nami's things without her permission?" Luffy asked. Nami had told Luffy after some quick questioning and found she wasn't upset over Robin's abilities but her use of her panties. It was what she called a personal invasion.

"I needed something to heighten my release. It's always better with something to fantasize." Robin said as she felt herself swell under Luffy's questioning finding it oddly erotic.

"Well don't use Nami's things anymore unless you have her permission." Luffy said as he began to walk away having said what he needed to say. He made probably two steps before Robin stopped him.

"If I can't use Nami's things then how will I manage? I've grow accustomed to pleasuring myself to her things. If I should go without it may affect my ability to help the crew." Robin asked her voice becoming sultry as she pulled Luffy to face her.

"Well we can't have that so what do you need?" Luffy asked almost frantically worried about Robin. Robin smirked happily at the naive Luffy before her mind allowed her new appendage to take over.

"Well I need release. And seeing how Nami won't allow me to use her panties anymore. I think you should take responsibility captain." Robin smiled as she undid her pants and pulled them down slightly. Luffy gave her an uneasy look before his eyes drifted down to her hardening cock that had pushed its way out of her panties.

"What should I do?" Luffy asked with a gulp allowing Robin to grab his hand and place it on her hard cock. The archeologist gasped when Luffy's hand grasped her giving it a few experimental tugs.

"Huh it's like mine except thicker..." Luffy wondered aloud as he began stroking her faster.

"Mm Just like that Luffy... get down on your knees. Please." Robin begged as she used both hands to put the confused Luffy on to his knees.

"Why am I down here Robin?" Luffy asked before Robin pushed her precum leaking cock against his cheek missing his lips but enjoying the smoothness of his face.

"Please Luffy suck my cock." Robin said huskily stripping out of her top allowing her heavy breast to bounce out her nipples hardened with arousal.

"What do you mean Ro!" Before he finished his sentence Robin cut him off by taking advantage of his open mouth to slip her cock into his mouth.

"No teeth. Lots of tongue. Please Luffy." Robin begged as she began pumping her cock into his mouth. Her eyes almost rolling back into her head. She had only ever pleasured herself, using Luffy's mouth as she was now was an entirely different feeling. The wet and warm sensation made Robin thrust her hips into Luffy's mouth. What's more Luffy could take her entire length down to her base without so much as a gag.

Luffy for his part was a fair bit confused but ultimately accepting of letting Robin do what she needed if only to help her release. Luffy swirled his rubber tongue around Robin's thick cock stretching it so that he could run it over the entirety of her cock.

"Perks of being a rubber man" Robin thought as her tongue practically lulled out of her mouth.

"Luffy so good! I'm so close! Swallow all of it!" Robin groaned as she she grabbed the back of his head and jammed her cock as far as it would go before releasing her load.

Luffy was shocked at her finish not sure Robin could actually cum. She could and his mouth practically overflowed with her seed. Robin pulled her cock from his mouth and let one final stream connect with his face. Robin looked down at Luffy with a satisfied smile as her cock turned to petals and her mind returned to her.

"Damn Robin that was a lot. But it didn't taste too bad." Luffy said licking his lips and smiling as he grabbed Robin's extended hand and stood up.

"I'm glad it's wasn't unpleasant. If you would I'd like to do this again at some point." Robin smiled and then giggled as Luffy took her breasts into his hands and played with them.

"If you need to. I'll do whatever you want if it keeps you well." Luffy said before Robin licked across his face cleaning the cum that had splattered on him.

"Mmm thank you captain your so good to me." Robin said with a smile. Luffy who was still mystified by Robin's chest still continued playing with them.

"You can lick them if you want." Robin smiled as she pulled Luffy's head into her cleavage and rubbed them over his face. Robin was emboldened now that Luffy had shared this moment with her.

"So soft. Like pillows." Luffy laughed as he playfully licked over Robin's left nipple earning a soft moan from the archeologist.

"Mmm Luffy that feels amazing." Robin smiled down looking at Luffy suckle on her nipple. Robin gave a surprised gasp when she felt Luffy's fingers find her slit and rub her clit.

"Hancock liked when I touched here too. Shishishi." Luffy snickered not looking at Robin but feeling her body shudder in ecstasy. Robin for her part felt her knees go weak before falling into the chair she had sat in moments ago.

"Hancock? Luffy have you had sex before?" Robin asked as Luffy now kissed down her navel hungrily. He stopped momentarily as to ponder.

"I've had sex a lot in these past 2 years. Hancock and the others were very horny all the time. Don't tell Sanji though Ussop told me he'd get upset." Luffy laughed lightly before plunging his tongue into Robin's snatch like an eel into a crevice.

"Mmm Luffy!" Robin bucked up and down while holding Luffy's head in place finding herself yet again using Luffy as a masturbating tool. Luffy escaped her grip stood up while unbuckling his pants.

"Oi Robin can you take care of this like I did for you?" Luffy asked scratching his head with a smile on his face. Robin looked like a deer caught in headlights as she stared down Luffy's cock or maybe Luffy's third arm she wasn't sure. It was an absurd length nearly 12 inches and had a fair thickness to it.

"I... Luffy I didn't know you were so well endowed." Robin said as she found herself on her knees in front of Luffy's cock giving it a long lick from balls to tip. Luffy's breath hitched momentarily as he hadn't came since leaving the amazon's ship.

"Shishishi. It can get bigger. I can make it bigger than my whole body!" Luffy laughed remembering his time with Sandersonia and Aphelandra both needed him to enhance his size for it to be enjoyable.

"This will do captain. I will try my best to do for you what you did for me." Robin smiled before she took his head into her mouth and suckled on it. Luffy moaned letting Robin do as she pleased with his cock. He briefly compared her ability to Hancock and was surprised at Robin's technique. While she couldn't get his entirety in her mouth she used her hands and the saliva that pooled in her mouth to make up for not being able to take in his whole cock.

"Mmm Luffy your cock tastes so good." Robin moaned as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock savoring his precum that dribbled out.

"Yours wasn't so bad either." Luffy said through gritted teeth as Robin gripped both of his ass cheeks to push her mouth down farther.

"I hope you grow to enjoy my flavor as I will definitely need to do this again. Robin said as she looked up at him. His cock rested on her face as she sucked in his balls.

"Robin can I put it inside you?" Luffy asked as he grabbed himself at his base worried that Robin's skills would bring him to completion to soon.

"Only if you promise me something." Robin chuckled as she started bobbing her head on his cock again.

"Anything." Luffy said as he held back the urge to thrust his cock forward as Robin worked her mouth on it.

"You let me put it inside you next time." Robin said when she let go of his cock with a pop.

"Ok anything just let me put it inside." Luffy begged as he watched Robin's eyes widen in prospect of their next encounter before she sat back in her chair and pulled her legs passed her head.

"Enjoy your turn captain. Soon it will be mine. Fufufu." Robin giggled as she watched the predatory Luffy press his cock against her entrance rubbing her clit and then pushing it into her entrance.

"Then I'll enjoy this for as long as I can." Luffy said as he began pressing his cock into Robin earning a groan as she stretched to meet his cock's size. Robin pressed her pussy into him trying to get him in deeper.

Luffy's eyes rolled back into his head as he was 3/4s the way into Robin before finally hitting rock bottom causing Robin to nearly scream but she used her ability to summon hands to cover her mouth.

"Your so tight Robin." Luffy moaned not allowing Robin to grow used to him as he started thrusting into her.

"It's been quite awhile for me." Robin panted as she held her legs. Luffy also held on to her legs as he thruster in and out of her. He leaned into Robin and took her by surprise into a kiss that made her moan in bliss. The kiss wasn't tactical as Robin allowed Luffy to control it and found it was very Luffy-like unexpected yet truly wonderful.

"If I had known you had such talents Luffy I wouldn't have bothered with Naim's panties." Robin said breathing heavily as Luffy hit her core with every thrust. If Luffy had heard her he didn't reply as he thrust at Robin harder bringing himself closer and closer to coming.

"Oh fuck Luffy! Your too good!"Robin yelled unable to hold back her voice any longer. Luffy silenced Robin with another kiss but the sounds of him thrusting into her wouldn't be silenced as the hard slap of each thrust threatened to break the chair Robin was currently occupying.

"Robin I'm gonna cum!" Luffy groaned as he slammed into her harder if that was truly possible at this point. Robin had lost it long ago having came twice while Luffy was building to his.

"Give it to me Luffy give me your cum!" Robin attempted to say not sure if she was coherent. Luffy gave her a couple more thrusts before shooting his load deep into Robin's center. Robin's eyes rolled back and closed as her body convulsed when Luffy emptied his balls into her.

Robin gave Luffy a glowing smile as multiple hands sprouted and pulled the Strawhat captain to her kissing him passionately before her head slumped into the chair she was in.

"Luffy that was..." Robin said as her body went limp and Luffy stepped away from her pulling his shorts back on.

"Amazing? That's what everyone said. Shishishi." Luffy snickered before he turned to leave as he did a short time ago.

"Is there anything you can't conquer?" Robin giggled through her heavy breathing as she attempted to clean her self up and make herself decent.

"My stomach... hungry. You think Sanji left out any midnight snacks for me?" Luffy laughed before making a break towards the kitchen.

"Don't forget our promise Luffy." Robin called after him as she did up her top and licked her lips in anticipation for their next meet.


End file.
